Das Reich der Dunkelheit
Das Reich der Dunkelheit erschien zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts und ist ein Ort, der aus der Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen erschaffen wurde. Genau wie beim Reich des Lichtes gibt es dazugehörige Schlüsselschwerter, in diesem Fall König Micky und Riku. Hier findet man Kingdom Hearts, sind die mächtigsten Herzlosen zu Hause und hier hat Sora Ansem bezwungen. Sora, Donald und Goofy besuchen das erste Mal das Reich der Dunkelheit, als Malefiz sie in Hollow Bastion vor Saïx beschützt. Sie entdecken einen Mann in schwarzem Kapuzenmantel, der sich später als Riku herausstellt. Riku hinterlässt eine Schatulle mit einem Foto von Hayner, Pence, Olette und Roxas und einen Eisstiel. Das Schlüsselschwert reagiert auf den Eisstiel und Sora, Donald und Goofy können das Reich der Dunkelheit betreten. In Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-, besucht Aqua einen Teil dieser Domäne der "Schattenwelt" genannt wird. Bereiche Dunkle Korridore Dunkler Meridian Der Dunkle Meridian (auch Schwarze Küste oder Dunkler Rand) ist ein Ort im Kingdom Hearts-Universum. Er taucht das ersten Mal in Another Side, Another Story auf. Er erscheint wieder, als Xemnas und Roxas sich im Traum unterhalten. Allerdings ließ Nomura anmerken, dass diese Szene nie passiert ist. Sie ist eine Mischung aus Roxas Gefühlen und Wünschen zu dieser Zeit. Xemnas meint er sieht genau so aus wie Sora und fragt ihn nach seinem wahren Namen. In Kingdom Hearts II betreten Sora und Riku diesen Ort, nachdem sie Xemnas besiegt haben. Sora erhält einen Brief von Kairi und durch seine Hoffnung öffnet sich die Tür zum Licht. Im Geheimen Video von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep trifft Aqua ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts II auf Ansem dem Weisen, der seine Erinnerungen verloren hat und nicht starb. Er erzählt Aqua von Sora und als sie etwas über ihn erfährt, weint sie Tränen der Hoffnung, da sie weiß, dass Sora sie retten wird und sie Ventus und Terra dadurch wieder sehen kann. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|right|Aqua bekämpft die Herzlosen im Reich der Dunkelheit. Während Aqua scheinbar verloren durch das Reich der Dunkelheit wandert, wird sie von einem Schattenborn konfrontiert. Aqua bereitet sich darauf vor, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, als drei weitere Schattenborne hinzukommen und dem Kampf beitreten und sie verliert die Hoffnung. Jedoch wird sie von zwei Schlüsselschwertern Erderschütterer und Launischer Wind gerettet, die mit den Schattenborne schnell fertig werden und ihre Hoffnung erneuert sich. Danach schaut sie auf ihren Wegfinder und erinnert sich an all ihre Freunde, die sie während ihrer Reise durch die verschiedenen Welten kennen lernte. Dabei lächelt sie und sie schwört für sich, dem Reich der Dunkelheit zu entkommen. Als sie im Begriff ist weiterzugehen, bildet sich plötzlich im Dach der Höhle ein Lichtspalt und ein Strahl von Dunkler Energie brennt durch sie. Aquas Wegfinder hört daraufhin auf zu glühen und sie spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aqua wagt sich dennoch tiefer ins Reich der Dunkelheit und begegnet einer neuen Art von Gegnern, die sie bis dahin nicht kannte, die Herzlosen. Als Bewohner des Reichs der Dunkelheit sind diese Gegner wesentlich stärker und gefährlicher als die Unversierten, mit denen sie es bislang zu tun hatte. Es gelingt Aqua trotz allem, sich durch sie hindurch zuschlagen, bis sie dem Dark Hide gegenübersteht und bemerkt, das es sich bei ihm um eine besondere "Kreatur der Dunkelheit" handelt. Obwohl diese Bestie sehr stark und böse ist, gelingt es Aqua den Dark Hide nach einem langen und Kräfte verzehrenden Kampf zu besiegen. Sich noch weiter nach vorne wagend, bemerkt Aqua plötzlich, wie sich in der Ferne aus dem Meer der Dunkelheit, der zerstörte Palast der Träume erhebt und sie ist bei diesem Anblick entsetzt. ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Aqua setzt ihre Reise durch das Reich der Dunkelheit fort und wandert dabei durch die Überreste der Welten Palast der Träume, dem Zwergenwald und dem Verwunschenen Reiches. Aqua fragt sich dabei, was mit all den Bewohnern passiert ist, die ihre Welten an die Dunkelheit verloren haben, während sie sich selbst in Gedanken daran erinnert, wie sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war. Einige Zeit später wird sie in der Welt des Spiegels von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild konfrontiert, einer Illusion, welche aus dem Zweifel in ihrem Herzen durch die Dunkelheit entstanden ist. Sobald Aquas Phantom geschlagen ist, findet Aqua Manifestationen der Herzen ihrer beiden Freunde Terra und Ventus; Terra kann sich mit ihr unterhalten, da sein Herz eine Verbindung zur Dunkelheit besitzt, während Ventus scheinbar sich immer noch im komatösen Zustand befindet und schläft. Er erzählt ihr auch, dass Xehanort auf der Suche nach Ven sei. Aqua sagt dann zu ihm, dass sie Ventus gut versteckt habe und Xehanort ihn niemals finden würde. Xehanort versucht jedoch, diesen Verbindung zu benutzen, um herauszufinden, wo Aqua Ventus versteckt hält und fragt sie dann, ob Ventus sich in der Kammer des Erwachens befinde. Bevor sie ihm eine Antwort darauf geben kann, gelingt es Terra die Kontrolle über sich zurückzugewinnen und er warnt Aqua vor Xehanort. Die beiden ringen miteinander, aber es gelingt Xehanort, der einen Schattenborn beschwört, Aqua von der Dunkelheit verschlingen zu lassen. Während Aqua tiefer in die Dunkelheit fällt und ihren Wegfinder fallen lässt, wird dieser von König Micky aufgefangen und er erreicht Aqua. Es gelingt ihm, Aqua vor dem weiteren Sturz in die Dunkelheit zu bewahren und sie erreichen wieder festen Boden. König Micky informiert sie dann, dass seit dem Kampf mit Xehanort ein ganzes Jahrzehnt im Reich des Lichts vergangen ist. Micky informiert sie dann darüber, dass er den Königsanhänger D finden muss, um Sora und Riku zu helfen, die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu versiegeln, um so die Herzlosen davon abzuhalten, in andere Welten zu entkommen und sie zu zerstören. Nachdem die beiden zu den Überresten der Insel des Schicksals gelangen und die Tür im Geheimen Ort untersuchen wollen, werden sie plötzlich von der Dämonenwelle angegriffen. Gemeinsam können die beiden die Dämonenwelle bezwingen und vorübergehend vertreiben. Als dann Micky den Königsanhänger D erhält, bemerken die beiden die Anwesenheit von Riku, der Sora helfen will, die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu verschließen. In diesem Moment greift die Dämonenwelle Riku an und Aqua rettet ihn mit ihrer Magie. Jedoch gelingt es der Dämonenwelle Aqua nach draußen und sie in einen abgelegenen Teil des Reichs der Dunkelheit zu stoßen. Während die Tür zur Dunkelheit versiegelt wird, ist Aqua zufrieden um auf ihre Rettung zu warten, in dem Wissen, dass das Reich des Lichts mit Sora und Riku sicher ist. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Nachdem Ansem der Weise von seinen Schülern hintergangen und betrogen wurde, wird von ihnen ins Reich der Dunkelheit verbannt, einem Reich, dass er in seinem geheimen Bericht als ein Reich des Nichts bezeichnet, in dem jedwede Existenz zersetzt wird und nichts existiert, was einen vor der Dunkelheit schützt. Während er sich in diesem Reich befindet, sucht er nach einem Ausweg, um zu entkommen und Rache an seinen ehemaligen Schülern zu nehmen. Dabei lernt er auch die Macht der Dunkelheit anzuwenden und verbündet sich sogar mit ihr. Fortan nennt er sich selber als DiZ (Darkness in Zero). Jedoch von der Dunkelheit kontrolliert zu werden, kann er verhindern, da er weiß, wie sie seine einstigen geliebten Schüler kontrolliert hat. Es gelingt ihm später aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit zu entkommen, indem er einen Korridor der Dunkelheit benutzt. ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Blank Points'' ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Welten im Reich der Dunkelheit Aktuell ist nur eine Welt im Reich der Dunkelheit bekannt. Verlorene Welten Die Verlorenen Welten waren vorübergehend von der Dunkelheit verschlungen worden, was durch die Angriffe der Herzlosen, die sich unter der Herrschaft von Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht und Malefiz befanden, verursacht wurde. Fragmente dieser Welten erscheinen im Reich der Dunkelheit und im Ende der Welt. Nachdem Sora Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht besiegt und Kingdom Hearts sperrt, erscheinen diese Welten in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand und kehren in das Reich des Lichts zurück oder sie blieben in einem Zustand des Schlafes, bis es Riku und Sora gelingt, die sieben Schlüssellöcher des Schlafs zu öffnen und die Welten wieder zurück in das Reich des Lichts zu bringen. Gegner Herzlose |Datei:Flammenkern 02 AFP.png|Flammenkern |Datei:Erdkern 02 AFP.png|Erdkern |Datei:Wasserkern 02 AFP.png|Wasserkern |Datei:Schattenborn KH.png|'Schattenborn' |Datei:Namenloser Herzloser BBSFM.png|'Namenloser Herzloser' |Datei:Dämonenturm KH0.2.png|'Dämonenturm' |Datei:Dämonenwelle KH0.2.png|'Dämonenwelle' }} Andere |Datei:Anti-Aqua KHIII.png|'Anti-Aqua' }} Trivia *Nomura bezeichnete den dunklen Meridian in seinen geheimen Berichten als "Spitze der Welt", da es der Raum zwischen dem Reich der Dunkelheit und dem Reich des Zwilichtes ist. Die Küste ist das Reich der Dunkelheit und man blickt direkt zum Reich des Zwilichts. Auf den Fakt des öffnens der Tür zum Licht hin gab er ein Zitat zum Besten: "Egal wie tief die Dunkelheit ist, es gibt immer ein scheinendes Licht darin". Das ist wiederum ein Verweis auf die Legende von Licht und Dunkelheit, die Kairis Großmutter in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep erzählt. Weblinks Bemerkungen und Referenzen Kategorie:Reich der Dunkelheit